


Teenage Dreams

by ddagent



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: Church Sex, Crossover, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts featuring teen!Hiero and Reverend!Ives from my story 'First Blush'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love making in church

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Blush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562772) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



> I do not own Operation: Endgame, Ravenous or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> These are all the Hiero/Ives prompts from the 'First Blush' verse I have received so far re-edited and in one shiny place.
> 
> Please note the pairing and be aware that these prompts contain *strong* sexual content and language. There are some strong religious overtones as well. Honestly, if a cannibal posing as a priest seducing a barely of age psychopath is something that bothers you, I would perhaps reconsider reading. For those interested in cannibal priest porn, you have come to the right place. Enjoy!

_Anonymous prompted:_

_"Love making in church"_

Choir rehearsal was in five minutes and Hiero didn't think her mother and most of their well-to-do neighbours would approve of their new little darling getting fucked by the new Reverend behind the altar.

 

If they didn't finish soon, though, Hiero would know for sure.

 

Their sessions these days usually turned into fucking, but they had never done it in the church before. Hiero, still wearing her pleated skirt, was on her hands and knees and getting fucked from behind. Francis was still wearing his Reverend garb, his trousers around his ankles as his cock slid in and out of her. He gripped her hips tightly, controlling every motion of their bodies.  She liked feeling powerless with him, just as Francis liked it when she was in charge. 

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Hiero!” Francis screamed, pumping hard to push himself over the edge. With a strangled cry he came inside her.

 

There was no time to enjoy the aftermath, however, as they could hear the Choir making their way up the church steps. Francis offered his hand, helping her up off the cold floor. He brushed down her skirt, did up the buttons of her blouse with only a couple of quick tweaks to her nipples. She squeezed his softening cock and put it back in his boxers, zipping up his trousers. They were ready to play innocent Reverend and respectful schoolgirl again.

 

Hiero slinked towards the back door, ready to make her escape, when Francis pulled her back for a kiss. When they parted he cupped her neck, his thumb brushing the mark he had left.  “Next time, I’ll be on my knees for you. I  _swear._ ”

 

Hiero nodded, tugging at his earlobe until he growled. “I know darlin’. Now you go play nice with the Choir and I’ll go home and get myself off. See you soon, honey.” 

 

She was already out the door before Francis realised what she’d said. He’d have a hard time focussing on the Choir with thoughts of her naked and alone in his head.

 

Hiero giggled as she got on her bike and started her ride home. 


	2. Her parents find out. Cue dinner?"

_Forlittledeemsmyroyaldame prompted:_

_"Her parents find out. Cue dinner?"_

 

“You know I think it’s lovely that the Reverend is courting you, Sarah.”

 

Hiero watched her mother in the mirror as she brushed her daughter's hair, trying to pull it into a respectful braid at the back of her head. Her attempts failed; Hiero's hair too short and curly to do much with. Still, her mother kept tugging at her hair, desperate to make something out of it.

 

 “I was so worried about you sweetheart but you’ve really turned a corner.”

 

“Thanks momma."

 

Her mother finally gave up on her hair, instead turning to her face. Before she had come up to 'help' her dress, Hiero had put on some eyeliner, a little lipstick. Her mother reached for the tissues to wipe it all off. Just as the tissue touched her mouth Hiero grabbed her mother's hand and jerked it away. " _Leave it._ "

 

She slid away from the dresser and turned to her full length mirror. The blue dress she wore was short on the leg, cut low on her breasts. Still suitable for a family dinner but not something Hiero would wear to church. The white dress her mother had wanted her to wear was lying rumpled on the bed, the ankle length skirt and high neckline not what Hiero had had in mind. In the blue, Francis would whimper and _keen._ He would be begging her to remove it before they'd even had salad.  

 

Her mother looked disgusted. The woman in front of her wasn't her daughter anymore, hadn't been for quite some time. She wasn’t sweet little Sarah. She was _Hiero_. Practically a demon in her mother's eyes.

 

“You know I’m so glad you’re being courted by a man of the cloth, Sarah. Means he’ll be respectful, means he’ll be proper. Means he won’t go _fuckin_ ’ you round the back of the Dairy Queen like the whore everyone thinks you are.” 

 

She left, her eyes stuck to the floor rather than at her daughter. Hiero just turned back to her dresser, touching up her lips with a darker shade.

 

 “That’s what you think.” 


	3. Wedding Night/Honeymoon

_Delilahbe prompted:_

_"Wedding night/honeymoon"_

 

They had never planned to marry in Haven. They had intended to leave town as soon as they could and start their new life together far, _far_ away. But her brother had spotted her engagement ring whilst snooping through her bedroom and soon _everyone_ knew that Reverend Ives was due to marry Sarah Johnson.

 

Her parents were furious: her mother because she hadn't told her and her father because Ives had not asked for her hand. However any animosity was soon forgotten when her parents started planning her wedding. Hiero had dreamt of a small ceremony in a quiet chapel, wearing a short white dress and Francis in a delicious three piece suit. They would ravish each other in the chapel and dance under the stars and drink champagne off their hotel room balcony.

 

But it wasn't meant to be. They were married in Francis' own chapel, everyone from town crammed into the seats. Her dress was large and puffy, made of cheap lace and bows. Francis wore his Reverend garb, his collar cutting into his neck. He chastely kissed her hand when they were declared man and wife and their wedding was full of speeches and no champagne. Hiero was still underage.

  

Once the wedding was over they retreated back to the church, not a hotel room. Hiero immediately threw her dress in the garbage, her body still itching. She pulled on her husband's shirt and sat on the bed they had made love on so many times, distraught that her perfect wedding had been ruined. At least they had the honeymoon to look forward to. No one realised they wouldn't be coming back.

 

The bed dipped and Hiero felt her husband's arms slip around her. _Husband._ That sounded nice. "You know, we could redo it. Find somewhere in New Orleans, dress up nice. Say my vows to Hiero rather than Sarah.”

 

His hand slipped down her body, undoing every button until she was left in nothing but white silk and lace. The _virginal_ bride, ready to be taken by a Wendigo priest again and again. Hiero  _shook_ with the prospect. “I love that idea.”

 

“Good.” Francis' mouth dropped to her neck, pressing kiss after kiss to her skin. “Then my _wife_ , shall we consummate this union?” 

 

Hiero squealed as she was dragged backwards, her panties slowly disappearing down her legs. She hoped no one came to the church that night. She was determined to have her wedding night exactly how she wanted it: loud, dirty and _perfect._


	4. Have you ever met Father Macavoy?

_3pirouette asked:_

_"Have you ever met Father Macavoy?"_

“Reverend Ives, I presume!”

 

Francis had opened the front door expecting it to be the postman. Instead it was the local Priest come to greet the newest addition to the town. The duckling held out his hand for Ives to shake and he grasped it firmly. It was nice to play with the clergy when he got the chance.

 

"I was so pleased to hear you were in town. I've admired your work for some time."

 

Ives grinned. "Well how polite of you to say. Since we arrived all I've been hearing is what a wonderful Priest they have here. I've been looking forward to meeting you too.

 

The duckling nodded, beaming under the praise. He was a weak little thing, a hint of strength perhaps but nothing more. His praise was all lies - the townsfolk whispered about his alcoholism and the woman he was living with, not his skills as a Priest.  Macavoy certainly had the look of an addict, a look that Ives recognised. He saw it every time he glanced at himself when Hiero was around. His little rabbit. 

 

The two men of the cloth made chitchat for a few moments, eventually the duckling inviting him and Hiero over for dinner. Ives accepted, trying to act gracious as he shut the door in the Priest's face.

His rabbit came down the stairs just as the door clicked closed, wearing nothing but her little cross dangling between her breasts.

 

“So, are the good Father Macavoy and his little friend going to be dinner?” 

 

Ives smirked as he pushed Hiero against the wall of the stairwell. “I’m not sure, darling. I’m not sure.” 


	5. Ives just happens to be passing Sarah's window one night

_Delilahbe prompted:_

_"Ives just happens to be passing Sarah's window one night and, finding the curtains open, decides to watch a while."_

 

There had been a death in the Johnson household. Her mother and father had, after some counselling from their Reverend, departed for Kansas for the funeral. The boy was staying with neighbours; the Johnson's not willing to leave their son unsupervised. Sarah - _Hiero_ \- was staying by herself to have some peace while she studied for her SATs.

 

He was sure her parents would want him to make sure she was all right home alone.  

 

As he circled the Johnson household everything seemed business as usual. Barely any lights were on, barely any windows open. There was not even a light in Hiero's window. He continued to watch the house, noticing immediately when a light went on in the kitchen. It was only viewable from the back garden where Ives lingered in the shadows, waiting for his rabbit's arrival.

 

He watched her come into the kitchen, smiling as she danced around the work tops. She was obviously enjoying being home alone. Her fingers toyed with the knobs of the radio before they moved to the hem of her tank top, ripping it from her body. Her pert pink nipples come into full view and Francis' mouth began to water. He slid closer to the house, his eyes fixated on Hiero as she pulled down her shorts, leaving herself naked to his gaze. Giggling to herself, she sat on the kitchen counter and began to touch herself.

 

Her hands squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples until she groaned. Her fingers curled over her stomach, over her thighs, pulling herself open. Ives slinked closer, his cock hardening with every step. He gasped as she slid a finger into herself, then two; her fingers coming away sodden with her juices.

 

“Oh Reverend…Reverend Ives…” Hiero moaned; her head rolling back. Her pace was brutal, unyielding as she writhed on the counter. Her hips lifted up for a better angle, her other hand reaching down to rub at her clit.

 

What he would give to replace her fingers with his own, or with his tongue or even with his cock. What he would give to take his little rabbit and claim her. Ives watched as her movements became jerky, her thrusts off rhythm until her body was slammed with her orgasm. She was _beautiful._

 

Just as quickly as she had started, Hiero hopped off the counter and went rummaging in the refrigerator. She shut the door a moment later, holding a carton of strawberries in one hand and sucking the fingers clean of the other.

 

He came in his pants. 


End file.
